Retour aux sources
by entre nos mots
Summary: Après cinq ans de disparition, de paix, de vie séparé, certains pleure, d'autres s'énervent et d'autres encore achètent des tomates. Prévu d'être une OS tant pis il y aura au moins un deuxième chap.
1. Pourquoi nous?

Un soir d'été, deux silhouettes étrangères marchaient dans les rues d'une ville ensoleillée au sud de la France. La localité était en fête pour les 5 dernières années de paix. Chaque quartier se couvrait de paillettes, de banderoles et d'habitants joyeux. Les deux visiteurs débouchèrent bientôt sur la place forte où trônait une église de style gothique du XIV e siècle. Dans un élan de nostalgie, l'un d'eux, poussa la lourde porte en chêne et entra. Son ami le regarda quelques instants puis, vaincu par la chaleur à l'extérieur le suivit en quête d'un peu de fraîcheur. Il s'assit en soupirant d'aise sur un des bancs de bois verni et observa l'attitude de son compagnon. Celui-ci portait une chemise unie gris sombre et un jean délavé avec une paire de basket, ses cheveux en pagailles brun était toujours aussi court qu'il y a quelques années, et il semblait que ses yeux cobalt avaient encore gagné en profondeur, peut être dû au fait que leur propriétaire révélait plus ses émotions ?

Il restait debout, au milieu des rangées de sièges et contemplait avec attention la figure du Christ.

-Heero, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous allons le retrouver, déclara le jeune homme assis.

-Je sais, mais ça fait 5ans Trowa, je ne sais pas si je saurais le rattraper…

-Je te rappel que depuis ta naissance tu as été conditionné pour retrouvé ta proie, ce n'est pas un natté qui va te faire perdre tes moyens, aussi doué soit il, réfuta son interlocuteur.

-Tu as raison. Mais j'ai besoin de le revoir, c'est une des premières choses que j'ai tenu à faire lorsqu'on s'est séparé, c'est étrange, tu ne penses pas ?

-Oui peut être. Tu sais, nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu le choix.

Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées, autant que dans ses paroles.

-On attendait pas non plus de nous à ce que l'on pense de nous même pour autre chose que la guerre, reprit le métissé.

Le méché eu un sourire désabusé.

-C'est vrai que de la part de terroristes gouvernementaux, réfléchir n'est pas une option très envisageable.

Il se leva et s'approcha de son camarade. Vêtu très élégamment, il portait un pull à col roulé sous une chemise de costume assortie d'un pantalon et de chaussure de ville, le tout étant d'un noir d'encre.

-Mais depuis la fin de la guerre des colonies on peut de nouveau envisager un avenir, reprit il.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne pourra pas avoir de futur ni l'un ni l'autre si on ne les retrouve pas tous les deux.

Son ami acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague.

-C'est ironique, on s'est retrouvé sur une colonie en les cherchant et depuis presque deux ans on parcours l'ensemble des colonies où ils auraient pu recommencer une vie sans nous, tout en redoutant le moment où nous les reverrions par peur qu'ils nous ai oubliés.

Une bonne sœur les interrompit chuchotant à l'oreille du japonais quelques mots. Il semblait que le prêtre de cette église désirait leur parler. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et il fut convenu que Heero irait à sa rencontre pendant que son compagnon glanerait des informations dans la ville.

L'ancien leader des G-boys s'avança jusqu'au confessionnal, devant l'insistance de la jeune sœur, il souleva le rideau de velours ocre et s'assit sur le petit banc de cèdre. Une voix qui lui sembla étonnement familier lui parvint de derrière un voile opaque.

-On me dit que vous cherchez quelqu'un.

-C'est exact mon père.

L'ombre frissonna derrière le vélum.

-Notre église à accueilli beaucoup d'orphelins depuis le retour de la paix, de tout âge, peut être l'avons-nous croisé dans notre refuge.

-Je ne pense pas mon père, l'homme que je cherche à beau se vêtir uniquement de noir et arborer une croix, il n'est point chrétien.

-Je ne parle pas de religion mais de survivant, allons, décrivez moi ce personnage ! Ordonna l'inconnu.

-C'est un jeune homme qui va avoir vingt et un an dans exactement quatre moins et deux jours.

-C'est précis effectivement, l'interrompit le prêtre.

-Il fait presque ma taille mais, il est très mince. Sa peau d'albâtre contraste parfaitement avec ses vêtements éternellement noirs. On pourrait voir dans ses yeux améthyste, à la fois l'innocence d'un enfant et la tristesse d'un martyre. Il a de longs cheveux couleur miel nattés qui bat ses reins au rythme de sa marche féline. C'est un ange, un ange tombé du ciel.

Durant un long moment, le religieux resta silencieux, paraissant peser ses mots.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Sa voix trahissait son trouble, attirant l'attention du visiteur.

-349 jours, répondit il suspicieux.

Un hoquet de surprise traversa le velours, hoquet que l'ancien pilote de Gundamn aurait reconnu entre mille pour l'avoir entendu ce fameux jour. Il se leva d'un coup et regarda attentivement la tenture qui le séparait de…

Le méché flânait dans la ville depuis presque 20 minutes quand une vision particulièrement frappante s'offrit à lui. Il découvrit dans un cri de surprise, un de ces anciens frères d'arme, sur la place du marché en train de négocier le prix de ses tomates avec le commerçant.

Il n'y avait que trois solutions possibles :

1) Un extraterrestre avait enlevé son ami et lui avait lobotomisé le cerveau pour en faire un homme sans valeur morale extrême…

2) Il était le frère jumeau démoniaque d'une parfaite petite maîtresse de maison qui faisait ses courses sur le marché un mercredi soir…

3) Wufei Chang achetait des tomates un mercredi soir sur la place centrale d'une ville provinciale.

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et rougie à la vitesse de la lumière dès qu'il vit Trowa. Il paya avec précipitation le marchand de légume et les deux amis se retrouvèrent plus tard à la terrasse d'un café.

-Ca faisait longtemps mon ami, déclara le brun aux yeux émeraude.

-Oui, lui répondit le jeune dragon. Tu es seul ?

-Non Heero est avec moi.

-Ah…Et que faites vous dans une ville comme celle-ci ?

-Nous sommes à la recherche de Duo et de Quatre, annonça l'acrobate d'une voix grave.

-Vous n'allez plus les poursuivre interminablement alors ! S'exclama l'ancien pilote de Nataku.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, parce qu'ils sont en ville tout simplement !

-Tu en est sur ? Tu as une preuve de ce que tu dis ?

-Je suis un homme d'honneur Barton, je ne m'abaisserais jamais à mentir, surtout à un frère ! S'écria le chinois.

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, s'excusa le français, c'est que je…nous les cherchons depuis…

-Laisse, c'est normal après tout, si tu veux une preuve…

Il tira son portefeuille de sa poche et lui montra une photo. Le brun en resta bouche bée. L'image représentait le banquet de mariage de son ami avec Treize Peacekraft. Celui-ci était habillé totalement en noir au contraire de son nouveau mari qui portait, lui, un costume totalement blanc. La photographie en elle-même était d'excellente qualité, mais les protagoniste semblait quelque peu…agité. En effet on voyait au centre le jeune dragon, un sabre à la main courir après un natté tout en noir et était lui-même coursé par son mari qui souhaitait qu'il se calme. Derrière le trio comique, le jeune arabe les regardait de façon protectrice et un peu triste. A coté de lui les trois Mads qui les accompagnaient toujours discutaient avec enthousiasme. Une multitude d'invités s'amusaient à observer la scène autour d'une table remplie de mets originaire d'Asie.

-Tu t'es marié avec Treize ? S'écria l'acrobate.

Son interlocuteur rougie de plus belle concurrençant le piment de Cayenne (y'en a marre des tomates) lui répondit par l'affirmative.

-Tu aurais quand même pu nous inviter, s'insurgea le français.

-Je l'ai fais, mais figures toi que ni toi ni Yuy n'avaient répondus, alors on à fait sans vous ! S'énerva le chinois.

Un silence suivit leurs paroles leur laissant le temps de se calmer.

-Désolé Wufei, mais je n'ai jamais reçu cette lettre, sinon crois moi je serais parti immédiatement après pour te féliciter.

-Merci.

-Au début, je t'avoue que je ne savais pas si s'était une bonne idée, nous étions en guerre et…

-Vous le saviez ?

-C'est Heero qui me l'a dit.

-Pourtant, je l'ai caché le plus possible, même Maxwell a été surpris quand je lui ai annoncé. Moi qui ai pensé pendant toutes ses années qu'il se contentait de nous diriger sans faire attention à nous, je me trompais.

-Attends de voir son caractère depuis plusieurs mois, tu voudrais le voir ?

Le marié acquiesça vivement.

-Il est à l'église, informa le français.

Son compagnon se stoppa dans son geste, a peine debout.

-A l'église ? Demanda t'il paniqué.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Maxwell est devenu le propriétaire de cette église, il en a fait un orphelinat. S'ils se voient, ça va faire des étincelles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Winner m'a avoué un jour que notre américain avait des sentiments envers Yuy, mais il a toujours eu peur qu'il le rejette.

-Où est le problème ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ?

-Non.

-Maxwell s'est éloigné le plus possible de Yuy pour ne pas avoir à souffrir de sa présence. Mais si j'ai bien compris Yuy l'a cherché depuis qu'il se sont séparé. Si il l'apprend…

-Duo ? S'étrangla Heero en voyant le corps de son ami disparu, aussi parfait que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

-Pourquoi tu es venu ? Questionna le natté les larmes aux yeux, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu revienne près de moi ?

-Duo je…tentai le japonais mais il fut interrompu par le cri de son homologue.

-Je te déteste ! Ca t'amuse de me voir souffrir ? Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

-Je suis désolé, tonna la voix suppliante de l'ancien leader. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dis ce jour là. Je n'en pensais pas un mot, mais tu m'as surpris, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de déclaration, je ne savais pas quoi faire Duo, je suis un soldat, je ne sais qu'obéir aux ordres.

-Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir rejeté ?

-J'ai eu peur, depuis la première fois de ma vie j'ai sentie une faille en moi, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai enfermé mon cœur et ma raison et j'ai laissé parler le soldat parfais. C'était la paix Duo, depuis ma naissance j'ai était conditionné pour la guerre, peu importait l'objectif, je devais l'obtenir, que se soit la réconciliation, une nouvelle arme…Je ne savais pas ce qui arriverait après. Et toi, tu m'as balancé le lendemain que tu m'aimais… Comment voulais tu que je réagisse ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu aurais pu en parler par exemple ! Tu parles couramment 5 langues vivantes et 3 langues mortes mais tu es incapable d'exprimer le moindre sentiment à part l'INDIFFERENCE.

L'américain hurla ce dernier mot, il avait préparé sa tirade depuis son départ si un jour il revoyait par hasard le japonais qui le hantait jour et nuit. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, au contraire car il souffrait de dire ces mots mais il devait le faire. Il s'était attendu à toutes les réactions de la part du métis : colère, incompréhension, indifférence, lassitude. Mais celle que sa victime choisie, il ne pu rien y répondre.

-Je t'aime Duo.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux anciens compagnons d'armes. L'un attendant une réponse quelle qu'elle soit et l'autre essayant de rassembler ses pensées dispersées aux quatre coins de son esprit. Il voulu se raccrocher à un semblant de réalité et malgré ses efforts le ton de sa voix se fit dur et froid.

-Tu aurais pu au moins venir au mariage de Wufei !

-Je ne savais pas qu'il s'était marié, personne ne m'a prévenu. Avec Zech je suppose.

-Tu étais au courrant ? Il te l'a dit ?

-Non, je l'ai découvert par moi-même, environ deux mois après leur première rencontre officieuse.

-Ah ! Pourtant il t'a envoyé un carton, je me souviens l'avoir donné à Réléna avec celui de Trowa pour qu'elle les envoie.

-Ca va faire près de cinq ans que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de vous, mis à part Trowa qui voyage avec moi depuis bientôt deux ans à votre recherche.

-Trowa est en ville ? Ca va faire plaisir à Quatre ça ! S'exclama le natté. Viens, il n'est pas loin, on va lui faire la surprise.

Le propriétaire de l'église traîna son ami nouvellement retrouvé dans l'allé centrale de l'église. Une fois à proximité de la porte, il sentit son amour retrouvé s'arrêter.

-Duo, je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Même si tu me rejette, peu importe mais ne me laisse pas espérer en vain.

L'américain se retourna et encra ses yeux améthyste dans ceux cobalt de son ancien colocataire.

-Peut importe ce que tu ressens Heero, ça ne me concerne pas, fais ce que tu veux à présent car nous ne sommes plus en guerre mais ne t'approche plus jamais de moi.

C'était mots pour mots ce que le soldat parfait avait répondu lors de la déclaration du pilote. Il sentit que chaque syllabe prononcée était la plus acérée des lames et chaque terme plus douloureux que la torture.

-J'attendais ce jour avec impatience Hee-chan, pour que tu ais mal autant que moi, mais maintenant je m'en veux, parce que je n'ai fait que répéter tes propos alors que j'aurais pu t'en dire d'autres plus cinglants.

Délicatement, le japonais effleura une joue du natté, celui-ci ne réagit pas, appréciant la caresse, il attendait les coups, les cris, n'importe quoi, pourvu que le métis réagisse. Il pouvait décider de s'en aller, vaincu par la tristesse, de redevenir le soldat de glace pour se protéger à nouveau. Mais l'intéressé ne fit rien de tout ça, il approcha lentement son visage de celui qu'il aimait et posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce chaste baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais elles furent suffisantes pour ébranler tout l'être de Duo.

-Je ne partirais pas, j'ai attendu trop longtemps, murmura l'ancien soldat parfait. Si on compte bien, presque autant que toi.

-Je te jure que je te pardonnerais tout ce que tu as dis et tout ce que tu as dis si tu refais ça.

Leur bouche se joignit à nouveau, mais cette fois ci, plus intensément, leur langue quémanda à l'unisson le passage vers cet inconnu tant désiré. Ils se séparèrent pour mieux se rejoindre, leur corps presque soudés l'un à l'autre malgré les vêtements trop encombrants, l'air devant moins vitale que l'autre, devenant moins indispensable que ce baiser parfois caressant, d'autres fois sauvage mais toujours passionné. Le shinigami se força à reculer, récupérant un peu d'air, ses jambes flageolèrent, et il se dû s'appuyer sur la porte pour ne pas tomber. Le japonais ne lâcha pas le morceau, il se colla de nouveau au corps de l'américain, l'entourant de ses bras et commença à mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Celui-ci se sentait défaillir de plus en plus, un frisson le parcourut et il perdit le contrôle, encore. Il reprit possession des lèvres de l'ancien soldat et entama un ballet de douceur et de tendresse qui le rendit ivre d'une passion trop méticuleusement refoulée. Il s'accrocha désespérément au corps de celui qu'il aimait, de peur qu'il ne s'évapore, comme un mirage. Une perle d'eau coula le long de sa peau opaline, mettant fin à leur baiser. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux améthystes plongées dans l'amertume et les larmes.

-Dis moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, que tu es vraiment là, sanglota t'il.

-Tu ne rêve pas Duo, je suis là, je te laisserais plus, je te le promets, murmura le japonais aux yeux cobalt en enlaçant son opposé.

Ils restèrent ainsi le temps que les sanglots du natté se tarissent.

Tout d'un coup la porte à leur droite s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant le passage à un chinois et un français particulièrement pressé.

-Où ils sont ?

-La dernière fois il allait dans le confessionnal.

-Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !

Duo poussa la porte avec précaution, se laissant apparaître dans les bras du soldat parfait.

-Barton, ils n'y sont pas !

-Vous cherchez quelqu'un les gars ? Demanda t'il.

-Maxwell, Yuy, vous êtes en vie, Nataku soit loué.

-Ravie de revoir aussi vieux camarade, plaisanta le japonais.

-Bonjour Duo.

-Salut Tro'.

-Nous étions censé mourir ? Questionna le métis.

-On ne sait jamais avec vous, répliqua le jeune marié.

-C'est beau les retrouvailles les amis mais j'ai cru comprendre que Quatre était dans le coin, les interrompit l'acrobate.

-Oui il est au café boulevard d'Arago, indiqua le natté, il y est tout les mercredis soir avec Marc.

-Qui est ce ? Interrogea le méché inquiet.

-C'est un ancien ami de son père qui essaye de l'aider à gérer son argent.

-Et il en voit de toutes les couleurs, ajouta Wufei.

Devant la mine déconfite du français Duo devina que son ami avait craint le pire.

-Je vais t'emmener chez lui, déclara t'il, considère ça comme une surprise.

Et il sorti précipitamment de l'église.

-Est-ce qu'il ne vient pas de dire qu'il allait m'emmener ? S'étonna le dompteur.

-Attends, tu vas comprendre, répondit le chinois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il reparu dans l'encadrement de la porte chevauchant une Ducatie noir.

-En selle cow-boy, annonça t'il en lançant un casque à son frère d'arme, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça.

Et ils partirent dans un crissement de pneus.

-J'avoue qu'elle à de la gueule, déclara le japonais.

-Et tu sais comment il l'a eu ? Le questionna le désormais marié.

Devant le manque de réponse de son ancien chef il répondit amèrement.

-Concours municipal de cache-cache.

Heero ne pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Quatre, il faut que je te parle.

Le natté était arrivé essoufflé à la table de l'arabe, interrompant la tirade interminable de son conseillé.

-Monsieur Raberba Winner est en pleine discussion, il vous faudra que vous le joigniez ultérieurement.

-Désolé, je voulais juste prévenir mon ami que la TROISIEME combinaison était le meilleur des choix pour son coffre.

-Duo mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Sinon je vous conseil le café à TROIS euros il est excellent.

-Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

-Je t'avouerais que je me sens un peu fatigué, je vais prendre TROIS aspirines en rentrant.

-Marc laissez nous, ordonna le blond.

-Mais…

-Il se débrouillera tout seul, bye bye, indiqua le brun.

Le rabat joie parti, l'ancien terroriste soupira d'aise.

-Merci de m'avoir tiré de là. Mais il faut vraiment que tu te calmes, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-Ne hurle pas…

-Pourquoi est ce que je hurlerai, explique moi bon sang !

-Trowa est en ville.

La révélation laissa l'empathe sans voix.

-En ville ? Comment ça en ville ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse un dessin ! Il est ici, je l'ai déposé devant chez toi.

-Devant chez moi ? S'affola le blond.

-Oui à ton appart, j'allais pas le mettre à la villa du soleil, tu n'y met jamais les pieds.

-Faut dire qu'après tous les taudis où on a habité pendant la guerre j'ai du mal à revivre dans le luxe rococo de cette maison.

-C'est sûr, bon c'est pas le tout de discuter mais je te ramène ?

-Il est vraiment chez moi ?

-Mais puisque je te le dis, d'ailleurs le casque d'appoint porte encore l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Arrête de discuter et démarre ta moto, se précipita le jeune homme à la peau mâte.

Plus tard devant l'immeuble.

-Je rentre, indiqua le conducteur, moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attends.

-Sois prudent surtout.

-Oui maman.

Le pilote de Sandrock ne fit aucun commentaire et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre (ceci n'est pas un jeu de mot, je précise). Il tira les clefs de sa poche et ouvrit la porte avec précipitation. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps que les battements de son cœur se calme un peu puis s'avança dans la pièce sombre : personne.

Un éclair foudroya le ciel, révélant la pièce comme en plein jour. Rien n'avait bougé de sa place initiale. Il parcouru tout l'appartement à la recherche d'une présence humaine quelconque. Avec anéantissement Quatre entra dans sa chambre, le dernier endroit qu'il n'avait pas fouillé ; il tomba quasi nez à nez avec l'être de sa recherche. Celui-ci était en train de caresser du bout des doigts la photo du mariage de Wufei.

-Ce devait être une belle fête, murmura t'il pour lui-même.

-Elle aurait été d'autant plus belle si tu avais été là, lui répondit le blond.

L'acrobate sursauta et reporta son regard vers deux iris turquoise.

-Bonjour Trowa, souffla le jeune arabe le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Le brun bredouilla un salut embarrassé auquel un long silence pesant répondit.

-On sera mieux dans le salon, proposa le blond.

L'invité acquiesça et suivit son hôte. Il s'assit sur le canapé de velours bleu nuit et attendit.

-La lumière à sauté lorsque j'ai voulu l'allumer tout à l'heure, informa t'il, je ne savais pas où était le compteur alors je suis resté dans le noir en t'attendant.

-Ca reviendra quand l'orage sera passé.

-Il y a de l'orage ?

-Oui, il y a eu un éclair gigantesque il a cinq minutes.

-Ah…

-C'est Duo qui m'a prévenu que tu étais là, il était étrangement excité.

-Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne nous avait pas vu.

-Nous ?

-C'est Heero qui nous a conduit ici.

La révélation laissa l'empathe sans voix, de nouveau.

-Il faut tout de suite prévenir Duo, il va être fou de joie, s'exclama t'il en se levant.

-Je suppose qu'il est au courrant étant donné que Heero dort chez lui ce soir, souria discrètement le brun.

« Moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attends »

-C'était donc ça.

Le méché resta silencieux, sachant que ce n'était pas à lui que cette réplique était destiné.

-Mais où étiez vous toutes ces années ? Questionna soudain l'arabe.

-Nous avons parcouru une grande partie des Nouvelles Colonies pour vous retrouver.

-Mais je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler de nous ?

-Après tout ce qui c'est passé durant cette guerre, comment as tu pu supposer de telle inepties ? fit remarquer le dompteur, blessé par les paroles du blond.

-Ce ne sont pas des inepties, se fâcha celui ci, la douleur de Duo n'était pas un mirage, et ma douleur à moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Tu es parti sans même me laisser un mot où une adresse. Je te ferai remarquer que de nous deux c'est toi le plus en tord !

-Figure toi que tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je te gênais, alors j'ai cru que ce serai la meilleur des solutions ! S'écria le méché.

-Mais tu délires !

-Tu en es sûr ? Le mot que tu as laissé sur la portière de la voiture était on ne peut plus clair pourtant !

Le brun sortit un petit papier blanc de sa poche, seul réalité à laquelle il s'était raccroché toutes ces années.

« PARS »

Quatre lui arracha la feuille des mains et l'observa attentivement. C'était effectivement son écriture…mais jamais il n'avais laissé ce mot. Son esprit se battait entre fureur et incompréhension.

-Alors maintenant lequel de nous deux est le plus en tord ? Continua l'ancien terroriste un ton en dessous de la normal.

Avant de partir, il en avait voulu au blond de ne pas être assez clair avec lui, en trouvant ce message il le détestait de l'être autant. Mais avec le temps et la réflexion il avait fini par se haïr lui d'être parti sans réfléchir calmement, sans lui avoir parlé une dernière fois.

-Je n'ai jamais rien écrit de tel, articula difficilement Quatre.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

Le chinois accéléra un peu plus le pas, il devait absolument annoncé la nouvelle à Zech.

Il ouvrit la porte précipitamment et annonça son arrivé.

-ZECH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAMENE TON CUL DANS LE SALON IMMEDIATEMENT !!!

C'est bien connu Wufei est d'un romantisme à couper le souffle.

-Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda son mari d'une voix parfaitement calme séchant ses long cheveux humides.

-Herro et Trowa sont revenus !!!! s'exclama celui-ci un micro sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Les G-boys sont donc enfin réunis… Il était plus que temps. Mais je suppose qu'il faudra attendre un peu avant de pouvoir leur rendre une petite visite.

-Pourquoi ?

-Wufei, cela va faire 5 ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu…

-Et alors moi aussi, répliqua le dragon en s'approchant dangereusement de l'ancien commandant d'Oz.

Il laissa tomber son manteau et son sac (vous vous souvenez à la base il était parti acheter des tomates) et entraîna son cher et tendre dans la chambre pour qu'il lui explique plus en profondeur le pourquoi du comment ils ne pouvaient les visiter sur le champ.

Dans l'église le calme régnait. Heero attendait avec une impatience non feinte, jamais il n'avait été si près de la crise cardiaque. Lorsque la lourde porte en bois grinça, il se retourna en sursaut. La frêle silhouette de l'américain se distinguait à peine dans la nuit noire.

-Viens, ordonna t'il gentiment, je t'emmène chez moi.

-Réléna n'aurait jamais fait cela voyons, s'écria le blond.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua l'acrobate, elle est reine de Sank, il lui suffit de quelques coup de fil et aucun d'entre nous n'entend parler des autres !

-Alors pourquoi Duo, Wufei, Zech et moi sommes resté ensemble ? Ca n'à pas de sens Trowa.

-Je ne fais que chercher des explications plausibles à notre situation. Ni Heero ni moi ne voulions vous quitter. Bon je te l'accorde peut être Heero mais cela n'a durée que quelques semaines.

-Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ?

Le français soupira, mon dieu comme son ange pouvait être têtu parfois. Et pourtant il lui suffisait d'utiliser son pouvoir sur le japonais pour comprendre. Malheureusement celui ci devait être soit en pleines explications, soit en pleine action.

-C'est sympa chez toi.

Il embrassa la pièce du regard. La couleur des murs était à prédominance bleu azur représentant de larges paysages vides de toute présence humaine, les étagères étaient pleines à craquer de photos, de souvenirs. Dans le fond la paroi avait été troqué contre une épaisse baie vitrée, dont les rideaux translucides filtraient à peine les doux rayons de la lune.

-Il m'a fallu des mois pour faire les murs, répondit Duo. Quatre à proposé de m'aider mais je ne voulais absolument pas, alors il s'est résigné et à payé la peinture.

-Ca lui ressemble bien.

Un long silence apaisant les entraîna chacun dans leurs souvenirs. Soudain, le natté déclara qu'il allait lui laisser son lit, et que lui prendrait le canapé. Cela fit sourire l'ancien leader des terroristes.

-Ce ne serais pourtant pas la première fois que nous partageons le même lit.

-C'était différent.

-Oui, tu profitais du peu que je pouvais te donner. Quelque part j'appréciais aussi ces moments.

-Pas de bruit, pas de guerre, pas de morts, pas d'ordre.

Le brun se rapprocha à chaque mot du dos de celui qu'il avait repoussé il y avait si longtemps. Il l'enlaça tendrement et le senti frissonner.

-C'était étrange n'est ce pas ?

-Ca l'est encore aujourd'hui.


	2. Il s'avère que

Le soleil se leva sur deux corps enlacés langoureusement. Les draps, fait de satin blanc, épousaient leur silhouette totalement nu. L'aîné soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit pour la énième fois le parfum frais de myosotis emprunt dans les cheveux de son aimé. Il se demanda comment il avait pu vivre toute ces années sans ce parfum, envoûtant, clair, juste comme lui.

Un doux rayon de l'astre solaire traversa les rideaux de voile perle et caressa son visage ainsi que celui de son amant. Lentement, presque avec regret, il abandonna le monde des songes et ouvrit les yeux. Les paupières papillonnantes lourdes de sommeil encore, il essaya de garder une respiration mesurée pour ne pas le réveiller. Un cruel gémissement le sorti totalement de ses limbes. Il était si désirable, à ses coté, allongé entre ses bras, si fort et si fragile. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il avait été terroriste ? Dans une autre vie peut être… Sa fine chevelure enfin détaché glissait contre ses épaules et sa joue, la caressant si amoureusement qu'il pourrait en être jaloux. Un deuxième jérémiade attira son attention.

-Ne partez pas. Pas maintenant. Ne pars pas. Non, pas toi !

Il était rare de l'entendre parler dans son sommeil. Rare de l'entendre supplier. Rare de le voir… pleurer ?

-Réveille toi, mon doux, mon amour, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Il ne supportais pas, ce si beau visage, ces si beaux yeux assombris par le chagrin ; mais pouvaient ils être plus sombre encore ? Assombris par le désir, le désespoir, l'amour, la tendresse. Il avait tout vu dans ses yeux. Il avait voulu ne jamais revoir cette lueur dans ses yeux.,C'est pour cela qu'il avait abandonné tout ce qui le retenait sur les colonies, sa sœur, ses obligations, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait suivi et épousé sans l'ombre d'un doute.

-Je suis là moi, je serais toujours avec toi , mon dragon.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et enfouis son visage dans le creux du coup de son amour. De fines mèches de jais lui chatouillaient le nez, comme toujours, le faisant délicatement sourire. Il détacha lui même ses cheveux et les laissa courir le long de ses reins. Cela finissait toujours par le réveiller…

-Bonjour Duo.

Le natté ouvrit les yeux avec plus de parcimonie, pour cause d'agressage de nenoeil pour découvrir les traits fins et asiatiques de son japonais favoris.

-Bonjour Hee-chan souria t'il à son homologue.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

L'américain acquiesça, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi ainsi, avec autant de plaisir et de volupté.

-Comme un chaton…

A son tour, l'ancien leader souri.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas sortir du lit tout de suite.

-Tu supposes bien.

-Dans ce cas…

Il se déplaça légèrement et attrapa un plateau déposé préalablement sur la table de nuit.

-Tu aimes toujours les croissants ?

-Avec le p'tit déj au lit ?! Tu cherches à te faire pardonné quelque chose ?

-Qui sait. Je t'ai même préparé du thé, il ne vaut pas celui de Quatre mais bon…

-Yeehaaa !!!!!

Et il se jeta sur lui, ayant percé allégrement le tympan droit et renversant la moitié du plateau sur eux deux.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Trowa. Il avait perdu l'habitude de dormir sur le canapé, même si celui ci était confortable.

Pourtant, une délicieuse odeur de chocolat, légèrement amer avec une pointe de cannelle, lui attisa agréablement les papilles.

-J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, lança doucement la voix de Quatre. Il est presque 10h, tu devrais te lever. Les autres ont appelés, ils arriveront pour midi.

C'était peu de paroles de la part de l'arabe, mais cela rassura un peu le français de voir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas suffisamment pour rester muet.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas travailler ne serais ce qu'une journée, néanmoins je vais m'arrangé pour qu'on me laisse souffler un peu pour se midi. J'aurai peut être du retard. Tu préviendras les autres s'il te plait.

L'acrobate acquiesça, silencieux, puis regarda son ange partir. Lorsque celui ci disparu, il soupira de mal être. Visiblement, leur discussion d'hier soir n'avait pas fait le bon chemin dans la tête du blond.

-Pourquoi faut il qu'il m'en veuille ? Souffla le méché.

Il porta un regard discret sur la tasse de chocolat qui dégageait une odeur alléchante. Il la prit avec précaution et goûta le nectar sucré. Parfait, comme toujours.

-Au moins, tes chocolats sont toujours mes préférés Little one.

-Dépêche toi on va être en retard, s'écria le chinois en s'attachant les cheveux le plus parfaitement possible, c'est à dire de façon à ce qu'aucune mèche n'échappe à sa queue de cheval.

-C'est le comble, ricana affectueusement l'aîné, c'est toi qui a traîné au lit ce matin.

-Uniquement parce que tu ne m'a pas réveillé, lui reprocha le chinois.

Dans un air purement dramatique Zech prit un air choqué.

-Alors tu ne m'aimes plus ?!

L'ancien terroriste prit un air ennuyé, embrassa rapidement son mari et répondit par une simple insulte.

-Idiot.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin prêt, ils rejoignirent les autres à l'appartement de Quatre. Celui ci arriva essoufflé, en costar cravate bleu nuit, l'air satisfait.

Les retrouvailles furent joyeuse et Heero et Trowa purent, enfin (au goût de certains) , souhaiter tout le bonheur possible aux jeunes mariés.

-Finalement pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu ? Demanda Zech au moment de sortir l'apéritif.

-Nous n'avons pas reçu les faire parts tout simplement, expliqua le japonais.

-Pourtant nous vous en avons envoyé des tonnes, aux anciennes planques, aux prisons des colonies, aux postes de Preventers, protesta le natté, étant donné que nous n'avions aucune adresse où vous contacter.

Avant que Heero essaye de s'excusé, une sonnerie assez… spécial retentit.

« Ah qu'il est fort, Ah qu'il est grand, Ah qu'il est beau mon ami le troll du chaos. »

-Oups, s'excusa le natté, c'est mon portable, désolé… Allo…Oh Good morning Hildichou… Are you all right ? … What are you doing?… We are in Quat's home… Oh Yeah, no problem.

Et il raccrocha…

-C'était Hilde ? Le questionna le blond.

-Non le pape en culotte courte. Il va passé dans la journée.

-Allo, oui c'est Hilde… Je crois que c'est foutu … Oui… Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?… Et Réléna ?… Bordel… Faut faire quelque chose…

-Kampaï !!!!!!!!!!!!!! s'écria l'Américain.

-Tu connais ce mot ? S'étonna Zech.

-Je suis pas un inculte non plus…

-Oui tu as surtout un ou deux verres de trop et un japonais pour amoureux…répliqua t'il.

-Je ne te permet pas, J'suis pas bourré… Non mais que même.

-Le pauvre, soupira l'arabe, dès la première bouteille il sombre dans la folie meurtrière de l'alcool.

-Bof, je me dis qu'il est pas tout seul, fit remarqué son ancien ennemi. Wufei quand il boit trop il le réfute toujours.. .

-Nan, c'est pas vrai ! Repliqua le chinois.

-Et il obéit à tous ce que je lui demande de faire.

-Eh !!! C'est pas bientôt fini de déblatérer notre vie privée ! Est ce que je raconte comment tu as fait un Streap tease à… euh… Noin je crois.

-Il a la mémoire courte aussi quand il boit trop, renchérit le méché…

-Moi au moins je n'agresse pas les gens, réfuta le pilote de Deathscyte.

-Oui mais il me faut bien plus qu'une bouteille pour agresser les gens, répondit Heero.

DING DONG !!! (oui je sais c'est pourri comme onomatopée mais on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a)

-Tu attends quelqu'un Quatre ? Demanda Zech.

-Pas spécialement.

-Je vais ouvrir dans ce cas.

Il se leva et accueilli comme il pu la nouvelle venue.

-Réléna, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-On m'a dit que c'était animé ici je me suis dit qu'un peu de détente ne me ferai pas de mal à moi non plus.

-Ah. C'est à dire que…

-Vous n'êtes pas seul ? Oh je comprend, tu as toujours été si timide Zech. Mais tu sais il suffit juste de me présenter à tes amis et alors le malaise disparaîtra.

-Tu es incroyablement doué pour résoudre les problèmes les plus simple Réléna, ironisa son frère.

-C'est pour cela que je suis reine de Sank mon chou.

Petite explication sur la topographie des lieux. La porte d'entrée est séparé du salon par une cloison ce qui empêche notre chère amie de voir qui est présent.Voilà pour la petite explication.

Tac tac tac, le bruit des talons sur le parquet fit grincer les dents du blond.

« Mon sol est foutu… il va y avoir des rayure énorme »

-Oh, quelle surprise, Heero-chou et Trowa ! Cela faisait si longtemps !!!

(alors pour ceux qui aurai pas compris, j'aime pas Réléna mais comme je vous aime beaucoup je vais faire un effort et cesser la caricature à peine ébauché de ce personnage).

Vêtue d'un élégant tailleur vert d'eau et d'une chemise rose saumon, elle avait l'air d'une PDG. Ses longs cheveux bruns coiffés en chignons donnaient à son visage un petit coté sérieux plutôt mignon.

-Mais que vous est il arrivé ? Cela fait si longtemps…

Une semaine passa tranquillement, rien ne parut déranger le train train quotidien qui s'était installé entre les G-boys.

Wufei - Et Zech

Oui Wufei, les G-boys et Zech.

Wufei – C'est mieux comme ça.

Retourne à tes tomates !

Wufei – Beuh…

Merci

Comme je le disais avant d'être sauvagement interrompu (Wufei : Mais… Moi : TAIS TOI !) le soleil est bleu et le ciel jaune… Pardon le soleil est jaune et le ciel est bleu… Bref une nouvelle journée magnifique commença.

-Hilde!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hurla une jeune femme brune, reine de Sank.

Oui je sais cette fin est brutale... très brutale même. Désolé.


End file.
